West Malling
Articles *Macey's Meadow *Pilsdon at Malling *Twitch Heritage Centre *West Malling Book Group *West Malling Farmers' Market *West Malling Photographic Society *West Malling WI West Malling is an historic market town in the Tonbridge and Malling district of Kent, South East England. West Malling is some 35 miles (56 km) from central London Growing and gardening *West Malling group on LetsGrow, Landshare Landmarks West Malling contains many historic buildings. St. Leonard’s Tower, a Norman keep, was built by Bishop Gundulf c.1080. He also built the White Tower of the Tower of London, the castles of Rochester and Colchester, the Priory and Cathedral of Rochester. In c.1090 Gundulf founded St. Mary’s Abbey in West Malling for Benedictine nuns. This historic site contains significant buildings from the Norman, medieval, Tudor and Georgian eras. There is also a Grade II* 1966 Abbey Church which is used by the Anglican Benedictine nuns who have made Malling Abbey their home since 1916. Other buildings of interest in West Malling include the Prior’s House, once a residence for those with leprosy; Ford House, over 600 years old; a mainly Georgian High Street; the Swan, an 18th-century coaching inn, and Went House, built c.1720 and noted for its elegant brickwork. Sport West Malling is reputed to be the site of the first recorded cricket match in Kent. The ground, off Norman Road, was once the home of inter-county cricket in Kent, and it is known that In 1705, "West of Kent" played Chatham at Malling. The setting for the cricket match between All Muggleton and Dingley Dell in Charles Dickens' Pickwick Papers was based on an amalgamation of the grounds at West Malling and Maidstone. There is a resemblance to West Malling in the original illustration of the match, a version of which featured on the back of the £10 banknote featuring Dickens, first circulated on 29 April 1992. Cultural references In 1967, The Beatles' Magical Mystery Tour was filmed around West Malling, including in the High Street and at the airfield. The Beatles were once owners of Douce's Manor, between the town and the airfield. Take a tour Google Street View gives you 360° degree images of public streets. To access a Google Street View of Swan Street, West Malling click here To move the view, move your mouse pointer to click on the arrow toward the centre of the picture, or drag and drop the yellow man icon to a different place on the map. ''...more about Google Street View''. *Chip Productions, performing arts company based at West Malling *Manor Park Country Park, information from Kent County Council *More Park Catholic Primary School *Suzie's Bars, website for The Green Cafe, Manor Park *Town Malling Day information on 2008 West Malling Christmas Lights *West Malling Church of England Primary School *West Malling Group Practice *West Malling Library *West Malling Parish council, Latest Parish Minutes & Agendas - Malling Society Programme 2009 on the West Malling Parish Council site *West Malling Resource Centre, non-profitmaking local community site, includes personal memories from current and previous residents. WMRC's Community links, WMRC's West Malling Village Hall page * , , , * Category:Malling parishes Category:West Malling